Chain of Events
by VeniceLaurel
Summary: Leo thought a harmless trip to see the city wit Calypso was a great idea for bonding with his new girlfriend. That was before Calypso did not take the modern world well at all. She starts her decent into madness by constantly arguing with the one who took her to the city in the first place..Trigger warning: Abuse.


**I do not own the franchise of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of ****Olympus.**

* * *

Leo never expected to be on the receiving end of abuse. Well, he already had been in some of the foster homes he had been in. But never had he expect Calypso to be the one who abused him. She was fine the first months of their relationship. That was when she stayed inside the camp boarders. she never saw the modern world until Leo took her on a trip to Manhattan.

* * *

"Calypso!" Leo called. "Guess what!" He ran up to her, waving his arms and looking like a child on Christmas morning in front of the presents.

"Yes?" Calypso asked, almost concerned about Leo's sanity.

"I'm taking you to Manhattan!" Leo squealed.

That was the last decent conversation they had.

* * *

Leo tried to convince himself that Calypso was just overwhelmed. She had learned too much at once. She started to have mood swings, saying she missed the past, the humble small towns and that she hated the massive buildings and crowds of people, not to mention the noise and pollution. She would accuse Leo, that her pain was his fault, that he shouldn't have showed her the future. He always apologizes and tries to settle her down. She complied sometimes or she storms away. Leo tries to push away the concern of his friends.

* * *

"Why would you do that to me?" Calypso screamed. she clutched her head and pulled on her hair. She took a deep breath. Leo attempted to approach her but she turned and gave him a look as scary as Annabeth.

"I didn't know you wouldn't like it, Leo explained. His voice was calm but was full of concern. He reached out his hand only to be pushed away. "I had no idea you wouldn't like it. I would have not shown you if I had known."

"This is your fault," She pointed to herself. "I am going mad because you had to bring me into your world. Why couldn't I have stayed in mine." Calypso blinked away tears of longing and fury.

"Calypso, I'm," Leo stuttered as Calypso stormed off. "Sorry." He looked to his hands as they tapped out the same message he had spoken into Morse code.

* * *

That lead to bigger problems. Calypso overheard conversations. she assumed they were plotting against her relationship with Leo. She heard their concerns and spoke to Leo about it. He told her in the calmest way possible about her recent mood swings. She reacted as you expected, starting another argument. Throwing accusation out, screaming. and leaving a remorseful son of Hephaestus. It wasn't until Calypso heard Leo friends having a conversation with his did she snap

* * *

"We are worried, Leo, "Piper spoke up first. Leo looked around at the group. The were either looking at their feet, to the person next to them, or the sky.

Leo chuckled nervously," I'm fine. Calypso is just going through... a transition from the past to modern day ways." He sounded like he was assuring himself more than his friends.

"We think we all should talk about it, Calypso included," Hazel suggested. Leo looked defeated.

"Maybe we should," He sighed.

Jason patted his back, "It'll be for the best, man. We want you and Calypso to be happy. This could help."

Calypso stood out of sight. She glowered at the group's discussion. They were going to sabotage everything she had just to spite her. She decided to have a talk with Leo in private.

* * *

Leo fumed. He smoked and glared at his girlfriend. He loved her, sure, but she was asking him to give up his only family. "What do you mean I can't talk to them anymore?!"

"They are interfering with us." Calypso said irritably. Leo growled under his breath. Calypso was not making any sense. Why would they do that in the first place.

"They have no reason to do that," He countered. "They only want the best for us. We should talk with them." He cooled himself and reached for her arm.

* * *

The next thing that happened caused a massive ripple in the relationship of Leo and Calypso.

* * *

Leo clutched the ice pack to his eye. He leaned against Festus. The ice quickly melted form fire that sprung from his skin as he thought of the events that lead to where he was now. Calypso punched him. Yes, _Calypso_ punched him. In the eye. The Left eye. With her right hand. It hurt. Physically and emotionally. More of the latter for Leo.

He was stunned, angry, and saddened. He remembered storming out of the room, much like Calypso had during their fights. He whispered to Calypso before leaving, telling her their relationship was over if she would act like this.

* * *

The next couple of days Leo did not see Calypso. He acted like the break up never happened, or that he didn't care at all. He saw his friends but they did not talk much and gave Leo looks of worry. He snapped at them, growling that he was fine, that he didn't need their pity. They finally dragged him to talk with them, and Calypso of course. This resulted with the two making up, but not as happily as either of them wanted. A day later, they were found kissing in the forges by and embarrassed Nyssa. Se walked in, saw them, walked out, and blurted it like and Aphrodite kid.

* * *

The viscous cycle continued, and after Leo spent a day nursing multiple bruises, they broke up. His friends didn't try to get them to work it out, fearing they would repeat the cycle. Even without their help, the two repeated the cycle. It came to a point where Leo finally had to spend time in the infirmary with cracked and broken bones. Leo never threw a punch, he felt Calypso did not deserve it. He ended it permanently. It did not stop though. It continued for a few weeks until Chiron had to get involved.

* * *

The first were written threats. Angry notes were slid under the cabin doors of Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hades, Apollo, and especially Hephaestus. Notes reached the fifth cohort of Camp Jupiter addressed to Jason, Frank and Hazel, and to their respective cabins when they visited. Leo knew it was Calypso. He yelled at her to stop getting his friends involved. This lead to physical threats.

* * *

Calypso flirted with Leo's friends. Percy, Frank, Jason, Will, and Nico were all subjected to uncomfortable conversations in front of their significant other. They ended with said significant other interfering, the friend walking away and glancing over his shoulder holding hands with said significant other, or Leo catching the act and yelling at Calypso to leave his friends out of their problems. Leo got what he asked for. Calypso's actions were directed towards him soon enough, and he had no significant other to drag him away.

* * *

They started with flirting. Leo got confused quickly, but found out the act. He tried to walk away, but he was fallowed. this is when Chiron got involved. Leo would ask for help, and got the help he needed. Calypso was sure to avoid Chiron. Leo would still feel threatened. Once in bunker nine, he was grabbed from behind ad pushed to a wall. He felt lips connect with his before he pushed the attacker away. He avoided bunker nine for a few days. He requested someone to come with him anywhere. He made sure to put extra security on his bed, making sure only the blood of Hephaestus could access it.

* * *

An incident like the one in bunker nine repeated itself, only more severe. Leo felt himself in a similar position. He felt stupid for not calling on an escort. He was pushed against the wall, legs and arms pined. When he felt cold air on his bare chest, he willed himself to catch fire, only enough to escape, not to harm the attacker too much. He ran into the woods and to his cabin, not bothering to find his shirt in the dark bunker. He spent the rest of the night in his bed with his sibling questioning him.

Calypso the next day, had bandages covering her hands and chest with what suspiciously looked like burn marks underneath.

* * *

She was sent to Camp Jupiter, New Rome to be more specific. There, she would be sent to a mental hospital for demigods and magical creatures with PTSD, minor to major depression, and other mental illnesses. Leo felt sick when she got into the van that drove her away. She fought her necessary restraints. She screamed bloody murder at Leo, saying that her state was his fault, and deep down, Leo knew that it was partially true. To think all of this started with a harmless trip to the city.

* * *

Leo confessed to being bisexual a month later. During then, he met a guy in the city. Surprisingly enough, he was a demigod living in Camp Half-Blood too. He was a son of Athena, Annabeth's brother. Leo was surprised he didn't notice the demigod sooner. The relationship sadly did not last, but luckily the two ended it well, both agreeing to be peaceful and still be friends. Leo found other demigods, some lasted, others didn't, but they all ended with peace.

* * *

Many years later, Calypso, young as ever, was released from the mental hospital, finally accepting her life off the island, but this was after Leo's grandchildren had already passed away.

* * *

 **If you have ever seen any signs of Abuse in your life, no matter who receives it or who deals it, get help for the victim.**

 **I'm sorry this is depressing. I though of this and wrote it. I hope I handled the serious topic of abuse with respect so that I did not offend anyone. If offended you, I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend you.**

 **And on a lighter note, don't get me wrong, I ship Caleo, Its just not my OTP. Its just there for me. I loved it at first, but then I climbed out of the Caleo pit, and didn't care for it as much.**

 **Again, seek help if you see any signs of abuse from/to anyone**

 **-Venice**


End file.
